


Six Months

by cxpidsarrows



Series: Rina week 2020 [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alot of angst, Angst, Angst day, F/M, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), Soulmate AU, angsttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt, but read it all <3, cant say no-no death, dont hate me, rina soulmate angst au, youll probably hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxpidsarrows/pseuds/cxpidsarrows
Summary: In which Gina Porter didn't believe in soulmates and Ricky Bowen insisted in six months she would
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741630
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> lol, you're all going to hate me but you know what ill embrace it. I'm sick! anyways its day 6 and day 6 is angst day so I get to go as hard as I want. :)). enjoy my soulmate au!

_ Soulmates. _ It was something that Gina could hardly understand at the tender age of ten years old, yet it wa _ s the only thing  _ anyone could ever talk about.  _ A soulmate is  _ _ someone that just gets you. It's a connection of the mind and soul, a mutual respect, an unconditional love, and a total understanding. It's about being yourself and knowing, not only that, that person is following and understanding your thoughts but is right there with you, side by side… for as long as possible. You'll find out that you have your soulmate once they say the words that become etched on your skin on your 18th birthday. Permanently.  _

At least that’s what Gina’s heard repeated to her every day since middle school. It wasn't something her brain could process completely but it was something she knew was inevitable. She’d get a soulmate _no matter what,_ and she had to be with them _no matter what._

10-year-old Gina was ecstatic about it, but 16-year-old Gina hated the system. Why did she have to be with someone just because the system said they were soulmates? Why couldn’t she be with someone because _ she  _ said they were soulmates. Why couldn’t she just fall for someone like in the movies? Have a love that develops over time, where you don't know you’re falling until you hit the ground. Why did the world have to tell her she was in love...why couldn’t she figure it out herself.

She didn’t want the universe to have this control over her, she didn’t want to get l ines inked across her skin and wait to hear them be uttered by a complete stranger and have that be what makes her “fall in love” she didn’t want that to be how she meets the love of her life…

She wanted more

When Gina turned 18, her mom and dad threw her a huge party, it was a common thing. Once someone turned 18 years old, on their skin the words would appear. For Gina the words were  _ ‘you’re my soulmate Gina Porter’ _ and she scoffed  _ god this person is going to be cocky asshole, aren't they? _

And right after the party would begin the birthday girl or boy would have to wait and see if they’d meet their soulmates that night

It wasn't something that happened often, actually to be fair... No one she knew found their soulmate the exact night except a select few…and the way Gina's night was going she knew she wasn’t a part of the select few.

Every girl and guy she met didn’t feel right to her, which was enough to prove they weren’t soulmates. But it wasn't just the feeling, none of them said the words on her wrist--well, except one guy, but he didn’t count considering he grabbed Gina's arm to look and then screamed it in her face.  _ Desperate huh. _

But yeah, Gina was tired, so extremely tired after greeting so many people and having them suffocate her the whole night with questions and answers, she couldn’t take it and left her own party.

_ They wouldn’t miss her _ she thought, I mean at this point they were all just enjoying the catering and dancing to the mediocre music her dad had on. Plus she made sure her actual friends would cover for her.

She walked on the cold pavement, her heels clacking harshly against it. She didn’t know where she was going all she knew was she wanted to distract herself even if it was for just a few moments. But she did desperately wish she would’ve brought an extra pair of shoes with her. 

She kept on walking, losing her balance slightly at every step as the ground got more gravely, She trudged as she stared down at her feet making sure not to trip. She focused so hard on not tripping that she didn’t notice the distracted curly-headed boy walking the same direction as her, headphones in his ear, and softly singing along. Until finally, they bumped into each other. 

Gina screamed as she felt two arms wrap around her and hold her steady. She felt her heart fall to her stomach at the sudden adrenaline rush 

“I'm sorry—I'm sorry,” the boy said “I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I didn’t see you” 

Gina huffed blowing a strand of hair out of her face as he let her go “Holy Shit” she tried to catch her breath 

Ricky's eyes widened as he stared down at his wrist subtly, something Gina definitely didn’t catch seeing as she was trying to calm herself down from the random scare. 

“I’m Ricky,” he said holding his hand out to her in hopes of her shaking it, Gina's eyebrows knitted together as he saw the grin that fell on his face  _ why the hell was he so happy after nearly giving her a heart attack  _

“I’m Gina,” she said, shaking his soft hand, the words spilled out of her mouth before she could even think “Wait, why am I telling you this?” 

“Because I told you my name?” he said smiling at her 

She looked at him confused, before shaking her thoughts away, “Right.” 

“Are you okay?” he asked 

“Yeah I’m fine sorry,” she said “I just—I’m just not having a good night. It’s my birthday and—“ 

“Oh wow happy birthday!” he smiled cheerfully.

Gina wanted to be annoyed, she wasn’t having a  _ ‘happy’  _ birthday but the way he looked at her weirdly made her cold exterior melt away. 

“Thank you.” She laughed, “I wish I could say it was.”

His face fell into a frown, almost like he could feel what she felt, “Why isn’t it?” 

“Well... I’m eighteen. So I'm ‘supposed’ to find my soulmate, so my mom threw a party with a bunch of strangers and only 3 of my real friends came. I’m just tired I guess— plus I don’t really care about a dumb ‘soulmate’-”

“Dumb?” 

“Yeah” she nodded, before realizing she was ranting to a stranger “I’m sorry you probably don’t care at all and I’m just here blabbing on about nothing” 

“No-no it’s okay. I do care. I mean I don’t not care—you know what I mean” he stuttered laughing nervously, Gina smiled as she looked up at him studying the way his auburn curls sat atop of his head neatly and how his honey eyes looked at her. she noticed the smile lines he had concluding the smile that he gave her was one of many.

He radiated off happiness and softness which for some reason affected Gina immensely, a smile formed on her own lips “Yeah— I guess I just don’t like this system of soulmates…or that the world gets to choose how I fall in love… I don’t know maybe I don’t even believe in them at all” 

“Really?” he asked “I do. I’m actually 100% sure soulmates exist.” 

“100% sure?” Gina laughed in disbelief, “did you meet yours yet?” 

“Something like that,” he laughed “but I bet that I could convince you into believing in soulmates somehow” 

“Good luck with that” she scoffed 

“I won’t need luck” he grinned “I’ll just need my charm and good looks.” 

“You’re a cocky asshole, aren’t you?” 

“And what about it? What do you say? Give me about 6 months and I'll convince you that soulmates are real.” 

“I barely know you” she raised an eyebrow “What if you have a six-month plan to kill me instead ” 

“You’ll just have to risk your life for it then” 

“Finding a non-existent soulmate isn’t worth dying for, my friend” Gina raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms against her chest, “not in the slightest” 

“Love is  _ always  _ worth dying for.” 

Gina laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. Not only because of his unbelievably cheesy and dumb line...but because it worked. 

**First month;**

After that week, Ricky and Gina spent a lot of time together—A lot. Most of the time it wasn’t just for Ricky to convince her into believing in the soulmate thing but to simply hang out, it was weird to hang out and get close to someone in such a short amount of time. Gina knew it but she couldn’t help it. His happy go lucky exterior was contagious. So much so that it resulted in many—and I mean many, moments of them doing idiotic things that often resulted in them getting into some kind of trouble. 

“Ricky are you sure we won’t get caught” Gina tried to hide her fear with a poker face but Ricky could see right through her 

“Calm down Gi” he smirked poking her cheek “ We’re already in what are they going to do, kick us out of the bar?”

Ricky smiled, which comforted Gina she leaned into him as they made their way inside. They sat on the bar tables and laughed along together. they chatted for a bit until they finally felt someone touch their shoulders next thing they knew they were walking back to Gina's house 

“Okay, so they kicked us out of the bar”

“I told you we don’t look twenty-one!” she hit his arm 

“I look twenty-one! I’m a man” he frowned 

“You look like a fetus at best!” she giggled, he gasped before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. She continued to laugh to try and fight him off and make him let her go but he wouldn’t budge, not that she really wanted him to.

**Second month;**

After a while, Gina curiously asked him how he’d convince her, and Ricky hesitantly got her to agree to many dates which for the most part resulted in disasters. Gina didn’t really care that they went to shit though—so I guess that was evident that they weren’t her soulmate. 

“It's not working Bowen” she smirked “not one of them is my soulmate. So, in conclusion, they aren’t real! It’s okay you tried!” 

She patted his shoulder, but Ricky grabbed her hand as he looked into her eyes “No Porter. I'm not done, I still have 4 months left. just you wait I will get you to believe in them” 

“Whatever you say, Bowen” 

**Third Month;**

Gina still went on random dates and met random guys but Ricky wasn’t always the one initiating them instead he usually distracted her to hang out with him. she asked how that would help his plan at all but he usually just told her to trust him and for some reason she always did

“How am I going to believe in soulmates if all you do is steal me away from the guys and girls I have dates with? Wasn’t this whole plan because of you? The whole reason we became friends” she raised an eyebrow

“Just trust me!” he laughed, dragging her to his bed “I’ll still convince you that soulmates are real after I make you watch every single season of the office… I can’t believe you only watched the first” 

Gina shrugged “I don’t know how this will help but as long as I watch Jim and Pam fall in love I’m good” 

He laughed “trust me, you will” 

“Shhh! no spoilers” 

**Fourth Month;**

Gina still had not a single drop of belief in soulmates, something she insisted to Ricky all the time, she met so many people ever since her birthday (mostly because of her parents, and Ricky once in a while) but for some reason, he’d just say “hmm are you sure about that.” 

“What do you mean are you sure about that” Gina laughed pushing his shoulder back “What do you know that I don't”

“ I know that your soulmate is out there, waiting for you to open your eyes and believe in him.. And I know that you secretly are starting to”

“How? If I don't know who it is” she raised an eyebrow “Or if its a ‘him’”

“You will… I do have 2 more months” he nodded, pressing his lips to her temple. 

Gina just nodded, she had no idea what his plan was or what was going on. But at this point, she didn’t care about the plan or the soulmate. If she never met her soulmate she would be okay with that… as long as Ricky was by her side.

That’s why she decided to be bold, way bolder than she usually would have been. But it was like something inside her pushed her into it, she leaned forward slowly, her eyes falling to his lips. She saw how his breath hitched in his throat and smirked  _ he wanted this too _

So she kissed him, and he kissed her back….even though they weren’t soulmates. 

**Fifth Month;**

They couldn’t help it, their first kiss was anything but their last. It was like they were addicted to each other. They had no label, no specific thing they were, except for each others. She didn’t tell her parents, only telling them they were good friends but at times she was sure they knew…Gina knew it was dangerous. Dangerous to be with him, and wanting him, knowing it could all go to shit later. Her belief in soulmates was very little but it was there. She was afraid, terrified that she’d lose him to another girl or guy. She wanted nothing more to hold him and have him forever but she knew that even if soulmates were real, he wouldn’t be hers—and she hated it.

Gina looked down at her wrist frustrated at the words that were inked on it,  _ why the hell couldn't it have just been ‘I’m Ricky’  _

“Gina,” Ricky asked breaking her out of her thoughts, he walked towards her “are you, okay baby?” 

_ Baby, _ she thought as she felt her heart skip a beat and about a million fluttering butterflies fill her once empty stomach

“Yeah” she nodded “I’m perfect now that you’re here with me” 

He looked down at her with a grin, leaning in to give her a slow but goosebump-inducing kiss “Perfect huh” 

She smiled up at him, her hand wrapped around his neck pecking his lips one more time “Yup, Perfection” 

“Hmm maybe I am convincing you that soulmates are real” 

Gina's face fell, she ran her hand through this curly auburn hair “Even if soulmates are real...you aren’t my soulmate. We both know that.” 

He looked at her, his smile never wavering, confusing her to no ends “Do you like kissing me, being with me? We have a connection Gina, no one can deny it.”

“Yes—you’re right but—“

“But nothing” he looked at her “I will prove to you what I have to prove and you will see… for now, just hug me and stay in my arms forever” 

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her frame, she hugged him back, memorizing how his arms fit around her perfectly and the scent of his cologne. She was intoxicated by him, drunk off him… he was everything she wanted and needed but as she looked down at her wrist  _ ‘i am your soulmate Gina porter’  _ she frowned and knew the universe had other plans for her 

**Sixth month;**

The concept of soulmates was something Gina just didn’t give a shit about at this point. Sure, she now kind of knew it was real. But did she care? No-not even a little bit, not even the slightest bit because when she looked at Ricky her heart melted, and when he looked back she swore nothing else mattered. 

_ No soulmate will feel as good as this  _ she nodded  _ he’s all that matters, he’s all that she needs. _

She was okay with that, perfectly okay with that. She could live her life without her soulmate but not without Ricky, never without Ricky. 

_ ‘I love him’ _ she thought fearfully, god she loved him so much it was sickening. it was like he was in her and she couldn’t breathe, eat, or sleep without him near her. like he was her other half like he was and always would be part of her. like he was her soulmate.

But he wasn’t, she looked down at the words written on her wrist and wanted to just scratch them off. 

_ The world can't tell her who she falls in love with  _ she refused 

“Baby” Ricky smiled walking towards Gina “are you excited for the party tonight?” 

Gina nodded, tonight was Ricky's best friend's 18th birthday party, and Gina and Ricky were invited. Ricky for some reason was unbelievably excited but she guessed that it was just because he was happy for his best friend to maybe find his soulmate. 

“Yeah bubs, but you seem more excited then I am” she smiled her hand caressing his soft cheek. 

“It’s because tonight I prove to you soulmates are real.” he nodded “I prove to you everything I’ve been trying to prove to you in the past six months” 

“If you didn’t convince me entirely in 5 months what makes you think you can convince me in one-day Bowen” 

“Because, Porter” he leaned in capturing her lips with another kiss 

She pulled away raising an eyebrow “that’s not a reason, you just kissed me to distract me” 

He smirked pulling her into him “did it work” 

She rolled her eyes, she was going to refuse, say no, no it didn’t, but when he stared at her with those honey eyes she couldn’t help but forget whatever it was they were talking about “maybe..” 

He laughed wholeheartedly, Gina could feel his chest vibrate against her as he radiated off the same happiness and softness from just a few months ago “wow you’re whipped” 

“I am not whipped” she yelled in fake offense pushing him away “you’re whipped” 

“No, no, it’s you” he smiled shaking his finger 

“Oh, really?” she walked closer to him “fine, then no more kissing, since this is so one-sided” 

She insisted walking away from him but he grabbed her hand turning her around to stare back at him “this is anything but one-sided” he said looking into her eyes as he let a goofy grin fall onto his face “fine you’re right.” he nodded “I’m whipped” 

Gina laughed booping his nose “told ya bubs.”

After a few moments of goofing around and a few kisses here and there, Ricky had to leave to get ready for the party, something Gina didn’t look forward to.

“Nooo” she pouted holding on to his arm “dont leave...stay”

Ricky chuckled, laying a kiss on her head “I'm coming back soon baby, I'm going to pick you up I promise. I just need to get ready and help Big Red get ready then I’ll come back flying to get my pouting princess”

“Pouting princess?” 

“You always pout like a baby when you don't get what you want” he laughed.

“It's because I am a baby duh,” she said jokingly causing Ricky to laugh once again. 

“Well baby, I have to go. But I’ll come back soon and we can be together”

Gina nodded hesitantly as she watched him leave a feeling of dread filled her, there was no reason to feel it, but as she watched him leave she felt her heart twist in her chest causing a mild shot of pain to go through her. She wanted to go after him and tell him to stay almost like an instinct but he was already gone.  _ It's all going to be okay he’s going to come back soon _ she said to comfort herself

But he didn't, hours passed and when Ricky was supposed to pick her up he didn't, she called Red in hopes of some kind of answer and but what he told her didn’t help her mood at all 

“He said he found his soulmate and he was going to get her”

That killed her, but what a surprise… Ricky found his soulmate the day he was going to prove to Gina they existed. How fucking ironic.

She cried, cried hard. Every memory of them together hit her like a freight train. She thought of everything that happened and how it all went away because someone else said the words on his wrist... Because the damn universe said he belonged with someone else that wasn't Gina. Fuck the universe. Fuck Ricky Bowen. Fuck life. Fuck it all. 

She was broken, it was so extremely painful to the point that every cliche that she's ever seen or heard about made sense. Her heart felt like someone pushed a knife through it and set it on fire. And it kept going on for hours, she knew the pain would last. 

The tears just kept falling out of her eyes like someone broke a handle from behind them. It didn't help that she couldn't sleep either, so it got to the point that she let herself cry until she became so tired that she'd drifted to sleep.

But little did she know that the pain she was feeling would soon ascend to a new kind of agony 

Once Gina awoke her phone was the first thing she saw, she had various missed calls and texts but only one thing caught her eye. 

Missed call from Ricky: one voice mail left

Gina wanted to throw her phone against the wall and have it shatter into pieces just like her heart, she wanted to ignore it. Forget it. She didn't want to hear him pity her and tell her how he loved her but they knew they weren't soulmates and it would eventually happen. She didn't want to hear the words that would break her heart again. But just like usual, when it came to Ricky Bowen in the fight between her sense and sensibility, sensibility won.

_ Gina baby, Gina I’m sorry for being so late. Okay I was doing something without Red, something for you and it took up so much time _

He sounded out of breath, almost like he was rushing to do something, she could hear the sound of traffic in the background and realized he was probably driving.

_ And look, I know what he said sounds weird, sounds like I left you, but I didn't okay! I swear to God, I didn’t. I meant something else—Red very obviously ruined what I had planned. But don't be sad baby, okay don't be sad, I’m coming to you. and I’m going to explain it all  _

Gina scoffed looking down to see the message was sent an hour ago he lied, of course, he did

_ Actually, let me explain now. This isn't what I wanted. to tell you it all in a voicemail.. But for some reason I feel like if I don't say it now I’ll never say it, I’ll never tell you the truth and you won't know and I’ll lose you forever-- weird huh. _

Gina felt herself start to tremble, it wasn't anything crazy but it was noticeable, she tried to ignore it as she waited to hear what Ricky had to say

_ Gina, I'm in love with you. And I've been in love with you ever since you bumped into me randomly on your birthday. And when you freaked out and said ‘holy shit’ that's when I knew you were it. Not because of the words that were inked on me, not because the universe said it Gina, but because you made me laugh, you made me feel alive and happy you made me feel something so indescribable. And when you told me you didn't believe in it when you didn't think it was real, I knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince you, so I didn't tell you, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to make the conclusion by yourself. I said give me 6 months not because I didn't want to tell you right then and there— I did I wanted to scream it. I wanted to hold you and have it be known but you weren't ready for that... The moment I told you I wanted it to be magical I wanted to be able to kiss you and have you feel the same way without feeling forced because your whole life you were told that’s how you were supposed to feel. You told me you wanted something real, something you decided. Not something a system decided for you. So I let you have that because I love you—I love you so fucking much it consumed me— it consumes me. you felt so familiar to me and when we slowly become closer it wasn’t like I was getting to know you but like I was remembering who you were. Every smile and kiss and whisper in my ear told me that it was right and that I’ve known you all my life. I’m sure you got it by now. I’m sure you get it, but in case you need me to spell it out for you Gina. I'll spell it out. You’re my soulmate. And. I. know. I Refuse. To believe otherwise. That— _

_ I am your soulmate Gina porter.  _

Ginas felt breathless as the last words slipped from his mouth and the voicemail stopped, she fell into a cold sweat, she felt faint and the once mild chest pain rose to the extreme, tears fell out of her eyes furiously. 

If she wasn’t already sitting she would’ve hit the ground in a disheveled heap, She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up as she read the words on her wrist.

_ I am your soulmate, Gina Porter  _

_ I am your soulmate, Gina Porter  _

_ I am your soulmate, Gina Porter  _

She kept on repeating it trying to think how the hell it was possible,  _ they weren’t the first words that he said to her. _

She thought back to the same speech she heard ever since she was ten, until one line gave her the answer she needed.

_ You'll find out that you have your soulmate once they say the words that become etched on your skin on your 18th birthday. _

It never specified when your soulmate would say the words.

And that’s when she realized….

She didn’t get his first words.

  
  


_ She got his last.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for hurting you <3


End file.
